Joshua Dance
Distephano is a character created by writer Dan J. Hawkins. Mostly portrayed as an antagonist, first appearing in the book "Psychodom!", Distephano is a reaccuring character and enemy of series protagonist Rex Lincoln whome he frequently meets throughout the series. Biography The Blue War Not much is known about Joshua's activities before or during the first years of the Blue War, although at some point he was captured by Blue City Troops. Joshua was then forced to participate in the Prisoner Games, fighting for his life in Gladiator esque battles every night. Proving himself a formidable foe afainst all fighters and Mutants thrown his way, developing something of a fanbase. On one such night, after Joshua had defeated several enemies in the arena, he was offered a proposition from the Blue City Government. Being taken to Government House, Joshua accepted the job to track and kill a Traitor who had stolen the City Defence Plans before he could reach the American Border. Joshua made the journey, visiting the Traitor's Village, killing everyone there and continuing his search. After a long and perilous journey through the ruins of Blue City, Joshua finally found the Traitor, revealed to be an Elderly Man. Learning that he had already delivered the Plans and that Blue City was defeated, Joshua refused failure and killed the Man to complete his job. Work as a Mercenary Over the next few years, Joshua carried out hundreds of Political and Crime related assassinations. Through these years, Joshua developed a name for himself as the most deadliest killer on Hawcross. At some point or another Joshua became involved with the Vile Terrorist Group, a secretive Organization with the aim of World Domination. First encounter with Rex Lincoln Following a Viral Epidemic in a small British Town, a former Black Ops Agent named Rex Lincoln had gone on the run. Finding sanctuary in Washington DC, Rex had escaped imprisonment in England and was now working as an Assassain. Rex's former Employer, Christopher Drew then hired Joshua to infiltrate Washington and kill Rex for good measure. After stowing away inside a Fraight Train, Joshua managed to gain access into Washington and began tracking Rex. Locating his target while carrying out a Hit, Joshua engaged Rex only to find himself equalled in both intelligence and skill, something Joshua had not experienced in many years. Escaping his own death, Joshua withdrew to plan out his tactics. Joshua later learnt that Rex had defied the White House and gone rogue, killing his Partner and escaping from Washington. As Joshua was about to pursue him, he was then engaged by the City's Robotic SWAT Force. Proving himself against them, Joshua was then hired by President Roulette to lead the SWAT Force in tracking down Rex and returning him to Washington. Joshua and his Troops followed Rex all the way to Crime Central, New York where they engaged in a fire fight in a populated neighborhood, killing several civillians. Joshua once again engaged Rex only to be forced to flee when he recieved reinforcements from local gang, the Tahmm. After recovering his strength, Joshua began tracking Rex and the Tahmm back to Washington where he learnt of their intentions to blow up the White House. After a lengthy fight on a Train, Joshua's SWAT Force were all destroyed, leaving him stranded when thrown from the Vehicle. By the time he managed to get to Washington, the attack had already begun and the White House was in flames. Joshua gained entrance inside the building where he attempted to shoot Rex, only to be interupted by Tahmm Leader, Buckle. After a brutal fight, Joshua claimed Buckle's life by slashing his throat, however he missed his oppurtuity to take out Rex, resulting in the President's assassination. Furious at his faiilure, Joshua fled from the White House and exited from Washington in a Helicopter, narrowly escaping the Nuclear Reactor's explosion and the City's destruction. Unfinished Business Some five years later, Joshua had continued working for several Crime Syndicates. When he learnt that America was reclaiming Washington, Joshua saw a Video Surveilence of Rex still alive and living in the ruins of the City. Seeking a chance to finish his job, Joshua snook into Washington while the Walls were opened up and the ZOOM Extermination Squads were sent in to kill the Mutants and Killers living inside.